Why?
by PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle
Summary: Lucy kills herself after Natsu starts dating Lisanna. Has the song "Why" in it by Rascal Flatts


Why?

This is my first death fic. It's your stereotypical Lucy-Suicides-After-Natsu-Dates-Lisanna death fic. I used a song called "Why" by Rascal Flatts. It's a good suicide death fic song, because it is about suicide. Oh, and if anybody reading this is accusing me of not knowing what feeling suicidal is like, then they're wrong. I spent four and a half years in a deep depression, and no one I knew, knew about it. They didn't understand and didn't see. Whenever I did something wrong, I would say, "I'll just go kill myself now." I don't think anyone was really listening when I said that.

Let's get off that depressing topic, shall we? Anyway, this is a song fic, death fic. Oh, and the countdown doesn't have anything to do with the song.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, and I don't own the song "Why" by Rascal Flatts.

* * *

Three days. Levy went looking for Lucy, who was missing. Levy went to Lucy's apartment, strangely anxious. What she saw there made her run from the apartment, all the way to her own home, and cry. She cried because she had been so stupid. How could she not have realized? She didn't leave her home for four days. One question ran through her mind. _Why?_

Four days. Gajeel finally get off his butt and went to look for Levy. He had noticed her absence, but didn't want people to realize how much he loved the shrimp. He followed his nose to her apartment in Fairy Hills, and barged into it after she didn't answer his knock on her door. He smelled the salt from her tears, and asked her what was wrong. She couldn't answer, so she showed him, instead. Taking his hand, she walked all the way with him to Lucy's house, and let his nose do the work and figure out what was wrong. He did, and then took her in his arms and they both cried. The bunny girl was gone. One question ran through his mind. _Why?_

Five days. Wendy found the courage to go find Gajeel. She wasn't worried about his safety, but she wanted to make sure he wasn't hurt. She found him in at Levy's house, holding said girl in his arms as she cried. Wendy looked at Gajeel questionably. He carefully let go of Levy, got a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote, the message telling Wendy to go to Lucy's house. She went, dread filling her heart, and found something so sad, she had to leave, and went to Levy's house to cry. One question ran through her mind. _Why?_

Six days. Romeo hurried to Wendy's house, searching for her. He looked all over for her, and finally found her at Levy's house. She was crying, and she couldn't tell him why. Gajeel gave him a note that said where to go, so he went to Lucy's house just as the note had said. He found a scene so sad he couldn't stay there, and went off to Levy's house to cry with the others. One question ran through his mind. _Why?_

Seven days. Natsu actually noticed Lucy was gone, a whole week after she had left. He had been so wrapped up with Lisanna that he hadn't noticed anything else. Actually, he hadn't been the one to notice, it had been Macao, and he hardly knew her. Natsu felt slightly ashamed, but didn't worry, because Lucy was strong, right? Nevertheless, he went to her house, and noticed something terrifying. Then he remembered something that had happened a week ago.

-Flashback-

_The concert was going great. It was Lisanna's favorite band, and he had planned to tell her how he felt about her. He went up to the main singer and asked if he could sing a specific song and dedicate it to Lisanna. The singer said yes, and then sang it, dedicating the song just like Natsu had asked. Lucy had been sitting by him, on his left side, while Lisanna was sitting on his right side. When the band sang his song, Lucy looked upset, and Natsu wondered why, but only for a brief second. He turned his attention to Lisanna, and forgot about Lucy. He and Lisanna were so happy, but the song after his requested song was a little sad, and Natsu wondered why they would sing that right after his and Lisanna's love song. Natsu knew that Lucy was there with him when the song began, but when he looked, just out of curiosity, he noticed she was gone. He didn't worry about it; he was so happy that he didn't really care what others were thinking. Lisanna tugged on his arm and he looked at her. She looked so sad, and when he asked her why, she said it was because of the song. He then held her in his arms and comforted her._

-End Flashback-

Natsu thought about the song lyrics, suddenly hearing them ring out in his ears:

_It must've been in a place so dark you couldn't feel the light  
Reachin' for you through that stormy cloud  
Now here we are gathered in our little hometown  
This can't be the way you meant to draw a crowd_

_Oh, why? That's what I keep askin'_  
_Was there anything I could have said or done?_  
_Oh, I had no clue you were masking_  
_A troubled soul, God only knows what went wrong_  
_And why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song_

_Now in my mind I keep you frozen as a seventeen year old_  
_Roundin' third to score the winning run_  
_You always played with passion no matter what the game_  
_When you took the stage, you shined just like the sun_

_Oh, why? That's what I keep askin'_  
_And was there anything I could have said or done?_  
_Oh, I had no clue you were masking_  
_A troubled soul, oh, God only knows what went wrong_  
_And why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song_

_Now the oak trees are swayin' in the early autumn breeze_  
_The golden sun is shining on my face_  
_The tangled thoughts I hear a mockingbird sing_  
_This old world really ain't that bad a place_

_Oh, why? There's no comprehending_  
_And who am I to try to judge or explain?_  
_Oh, but I do have one burning question_  
_Who told you life wasn't worth the fight?_  
_They were wrong, they lied, and now you're gone, and we cried_

_'Cause it's not like you to walk away in the middle of a song_  
_Your beautiful song, your absolutely beautiful song_

Natsu realized how stupid he was. How could he let have Lucy leave in the middle of the song? He was such an idiot. So insensitive to her feelings. He hadn't even realized she was gone until Macao, _Macao_, told him. As he stood in her house, looking at the scene in front of him, he couldn't believe how horribly he had acted. Her keys, _all of them_, were on the table. Her book, which was completed, was lying on the table. The title was "**GOOD BYE**," and underneath that it read: _**a tragedy of unrequited love**_.

* * *

Please review. It probably isn't good, that's why I need you readers to tell me whether it's good or not.


End file.
